


Phone Home

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Cobb phones home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _1940s/World War II_. No beta.

Dom Cobb smiled when he heard his wife's voice on the phone. It'd been far too long since he talked her. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mal." He grinned when she gave a happy gasp at the sound of his voice. "How are you?"

"Much better now that I'm hearing your voice," she replied, sounding happier to him. "Arthur called to say you'd made it safely, but it's not the same."

He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I know what you mean. How are Phillipa and James? It feels like it's been ages since I saw them."

"They're fine." Mal sounded so proud and fond that it made Dom's heart ache to hear it. "They've both grown like weeds. You might not recognize them when you come home."

He did his best to ignore the pang in his heart at her words. "Give them my love. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"It won't be soon enough." Her voice was wistful now and he knew _exactly_ how she felt.

Dom had to swallow several times before he could answer. "I know. I miss you all so much."

"We miss you, too, Dom. Come back to us." This time, Mal's voice was thick with unshed tears.

"As soon as I can," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They hung up the next moment and Dom remained motionless, staring at what remained of his legs. They'd be seeing him sooner than they expected.


End file.
